


The Heart Of The Sea

by saportaparty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gender Neutral, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Magical Elements, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Protectiveness, Reader Insert, Respawn AU, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, actually set inside minecraft, gender neutral reader, non human charachters, non human reader, regular updates, set in minecraft but not the dream smp, sexually ambiguous character, use of Y/N, x Reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saportaparty/pseuds/saportaparty
Summary: The Heart of the Sea must be found. It cannot be crafted or obtained by trading.orY/n has to get the The End faster than anyone in order to survive, what will happen when a human comes along wanting to venture with them?*Reader is completely gender neutral*
Relationships: Sapnap x reader, Sapnap/Reader (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was originally a Dream x reader but I changed it to be a Sapnap one because I just felt like it would be a lot better for plot later down the line. I kind of suck at summeries so forgive me. 
> 
> I have majority if this story already written so there will be regular updates every Sunday!
> 
> I also HIGHLY reccomend using [This](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli?hl=en) chrome extension.

It happened fast. Really fast.

Y/n had forgotten how fast you’re thrust into a new world after dying. Forgotten how fast whatever cruel powers that be ripped everything you know away from you.

They instantly looked around, sprinting and scanning the surroundings.

Dark oak forest, okay not too bad. 

Y/n grabbed a couple logs and broke some branches, a wooden pickaxe just to get started; knowing there wasn’t much time. Y/n dug directly into the ground, trying to ignore the disorientation from freshly spawning.

Y/n had been in their last world for over 8 years. The longest world yet, they pushed down the ache in their chest; waiting to process this later there just wasn’t any time now.

Y/n knew they weren’t human, sharing many similarities, but some glaring discrepancies. But they weren’t like any of the mobs that roamed the worlds, or the villagers. Y/n being in some kind of limbo of species.

Not human, nor mob.

Although they hardly cared about that. Y/n was human enough. It doesn’t matter. All that matters after spawn is getting to The End. To find The Heart of the Sea.

But unfortunately for y/n, they can only be found in the most dangerous place of all: The End. And even more unfortunate, there was only one in every world. And well, if someone found it before them, that person held y/n’s life in their hands.

Their last world had been lucky, there wasn't a soul for millions of miles, sure there were villages but they were ignorant to the heart. Most had never left the land surrounding. Y/n however, never had that privilege. 

They either found the heart before anyone else, or died. There weren’t any other options.

So every spawn was a race.

The Heart of the Sea is somewhat of a legend, some believe it’s a myth, of riches, or of fame.

To have the heart is something of prestige.

Only the most experienced knew it was in fact real, not just a story to tell over a campfire.

But y/n is fast. They knew inside and out what’s needed to be done, robotically at this point. It’s still a lengthy, dangerous trek to the end; even their shortest time was multiple months. Death is a common occurrence when adventuring to the end, usually only the bravest, most seasoned adventurers ever dared to do it. Most people never even risked entering The Nether, that place also had a mythic-like reputation.

Y/n extracted iron in a surface cave, stopping to quickly craft a furnace. Placing the ore inside, and discarding the shabby wooden pickaxe in the bottom to use as fuel. They turn back to mine more ore.

While the iron is smelting they look around more, the terrain is simple. Spotting a sheep, y/n shears them to craft a makeshift backpack; throwing all of their resources inside.

Descending deeper into the cave, y/n finds enough iron to make tools, a shield, and even a little armor. They look around,

No lava.

Y/n kept going.

Deciding to abandon the cave after not finding any lava, the sun was almost down when they reach the surface.

Y/n comes across a village, immediately looting it. The trades aren't anything special, but they traded the planks they have on hand to get a stack of arrows anyways.

Y/n climbed to the top of the tallest building in the village to get a clearer view of the world they had landed in. Mobs surround the area, almost all of them are useless. Y/n had come to know which mobs would be necessary to reach The End. Rotten flesh and bones served little to no purpose, however ender eyes and blaze rods were crucial.

Y/n looked to the East, they knew they needed to get further from spawn if they ever wanted to reach the stronghold. Y/n looked for lava pools in every direction, they see an inkling of light in the distance.

But it wasn’t a lava pool. They see buildings in the distance, but it’s not a village. They look different, and all the villages look the same. Y/n’s stomach drops at this. The light they had seen a second ago was light radiating from a base or some kind of community.

Others are close.

Y/n’s mind ran rampant with thoughts, fearing someone was already after them. Getting to The End is a hard enough task on it’s own, curious explorers made it even harder.

Despite sharing most traits with them, y/n didn’t care for humans much. They’d never met a human that wasn’t utterly dull, they were all so foolish. Y/n had had their fair share of human interaction, explorers and adventurers that aspired after The Heart. Though, y/n had never been caught by any of them, there had been some uncomfortably close calls. Unsurprisingly, they didn’t like humans too much.

A particular memory came to their mind, when they’d almost died to a hunter. It was such a stupid mistake, when y/n had jumped down into a ravine; but failed to fall correctly. Y/n took too much damage and the hunter caught up. brought a hand to their throat, cringing as they recalled the feeling of the antagonists’ blade. It was many years ago, but the fear felt fresh in the moment.

Y/n had not made that mistake again since then.

They shook away the thought, it was only the first night. There was no way.

Y/n quickly moved off of the roof of the building that they were scanning the surroundings on. Starting to go in the opposite direction of spawn, the opposite direction of where the humans probably were stalking. It was night time now, y/n climbed onto the treetops to avoid wasting their sword's durability on useless mobs.

It was quite a lonely way to live. Y/n didn’t ever have much of a chance to set down any roots, always having to be on the run. Some worlds were just too dangerous to live in. Even if they had found the heart before anyone else, even if they won. If there are too many humans in the world, y/n couldn’t stay. 

There are only two ways to get reincarnated into the next world, either to die, or to use an ender pearl into the portal in The End after killing the dragon.

In an unsafe world with too many hunters, once y/n had obtained The Heart they usually just pearled into the portal after defeating the dragon to move onto the next world. To try again.

And then the tasks all reset: get to The End, get The Heart, kill the dragon. Hope for a less populated world.

Death doesn’t actually mean anything to y/n as long as The Heart is in their possession. If they died without it being with them, there was only a 50/50 chance that y/n would be reincarnated into the next world. 

That chance was scary. The chance of just no-clipping into nothingness. And that was a chance that y/n wasn’t ever willing to take, not ever. So here they are, jumping from branch to branch to avoid the brainless monsters below them.

Y/n wondered how different they actually were from the monsters.

They find an enderman stealing some leaves, and their eyes lit up,

Pearls.

They swiftly slayed the creature, having mastered the most efficient way to kill them without taking too much damage. Y/n did it easily but was still out of breath nonetheless, sinking down onto one of the tree branches. Y/n looked up at the stars above for a moment. This world really was beautiful, how the river flowed coolly, and how the cicadas sung in the dark. If there weren’t so many humans here, maybe they would consider to stay, try to make a life here, take that risk.

“Hi there.” Y/n heard a voice from behind.

They immediately startle, jumping up and defensively drawing a sword firmly in front of them.

“Woah, woah, woah.” the stranger said, hands lifted in front of his chest. Y/n scanned the figure, he was wearing a white hoodie, a round piece of armor covering his abdomen. Slender fingers poked out of his black tactical grip gloves.

A human, y/n could immediately tell. They could smell it, human practically dripped off the stranger.

He looked quite muscular as well, y/n’s demeanor hardened at this; wanting to be completely on guard if he started to attack. They look him up and down, he seems to be passive at the moment, but y/n doesn’t budge their front.

Y/n stayed silent, they weren’t very good at talking, not ever needing to do it much. They knew how, but unused muscles tend to deteriorate. He tilts his head to the side slightly, y/n’s throat tightens.

They stare at each other for a moment, both waiting for the other to make their first move. He stayed still, y/n noticed the lack of weaponry on the stranger, his hands empty, and the belt across his chest only contained two potions; both y/n recognized to be non-damaging.

Y/n looked at him, confused. 

“I’ve never seen a speedrunner before.” he finally spoke again, “Only heard the stories.”

Y/n cringed at the title,

Oh, another pestering explorer. 

Great.

Y/n quickly raises their sword and shield again at the mention of the lore. The tanned stranger promptly stiffened and shook both his hands and head.

“Stop! Stop! I’m not here to hurt you!” he clarifies. This makes y/n even more puzzled. What did he want then?

Y/n decides they don’t care enough to find out, and he seemed to be non threatening. So they shrug and turn back to the direction they were walking. Even if he got hostile, y/n knew they could easily take him; especially since he was unarmed and without a shield.

“Wait.” y/n heard him say, trying to catch with their long strides otop the branches. They huff at this,

Humans.

Y/n didn’t have time for games, if this was just some curious villager they needed to go back to the campfire stories.

“Hey- wait up.” he pants out, “I need your help.” he tugs on y/n’s shoulder slightly, they flinch at the contact.

Help? y/n slows a bit.

“My name’s Sapnap. What’s yours?” an awkward smile dawning on his face, it was a little cute, his shaky voice. Y/n ignored his question, still weary.

“I need help, please. I need you to take me to The End.” Sapnap says. Y/n stops.

“Why?” y/n asks, voice slightly scratched from being out of use.

“It’s complicated.” he looks away from y/n, “Will you do it?”

Y/n scoffs at this, “Why would I do that?” and continues walking, taking small hops from branch to branch every so often.

“Uh, I have- I have diamonds.” he says firmly, like that meant anything to y/n.

“I don’t care.” they sigh, raising a hand as a barrier to the steadily rising sun.

“I can help you too, I can do lots of things actually.” Sapnap argues, trailing close. Y/n was just waiting for most of the mobs to burn up now, then they could be on their way. They lean over the trees, looking for the best spot to jump down, Sapnap pipes up again.

“I need to get there,” he says firmly. “Please.”

“So go.” y/n says bluntly, they knew of humans who had made it there, many who had been hunting for The Heart.

“I’d die on my own. And no one in my village is willing to help me.” he admits, y/n’s demeanor changes at this. It was quite sad, and maybe he could be helpful. If Sapnap knew the area, it could potentially save a significant amount of time searching for the necessary landmarks.

“Sapnap, how well do you know this area?” y/n asks, and the corner of Sapnap’s mouth raises in a smirk.

“Like the back of my hand.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I was too excited and couldn't wait to post! Also for reference, this does not take place in the dream smp, this is an alternate universe. Although there will be more dream smp characters later on in the story. These are my own characterizations of the characters that are different from their smp characters.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, and leave kudos or a comment if you like the story, if not, thanks for reading anyways :)

* * *

Y/n’s throat hurt from speaking so much, they hadn’t done it in years; funny that small talk isn’t too common when you’re being hunted down for sport. They glanced to Sapnap, who was walking with y/n in the forest biome.

Sapnap said he knew where a lava pool was, about 500 blocks East. Y/n could see a desert in the distance in that direction. They had been walking together for quite a while, it was midday they had been walking all morning.

He blows a raspberry with his mouth, looking up the treetops above. 

“So… You’re looking for The Heart Of The Sea?”

“Yes.” y/n answers, it was a bit of a stupid question. Of course they were looking for The Heart. They gave Sapnap the benefit of the doubt, many humans had never ventured out of their communities, and lore about such places of The End was a game of ‘he said she said’. 

“My plan is to trade with the piglins once I get to The Nether, it’s much faster than hunting endermen.” y/n explained, a smile erupting on their face when the faint bubbling sounds of lava filled their ears.

“Piglins?” Sapnap questioned, he sounded a bit exasperated.

“Yeah, if you give them gold they’ll trade you items. Like ender pearls.” y/n chuckled at the humans’ ignorance.

“Oh.” Sapnap pressed his lips together, his eyes were concentrated at the ground and y/n wondered what was so interesting about it. They looked down at the ground too but only found grass and leaves. He was scratching the caramel colored hair that laid in a fluffy mess.

His facial features were quite defined, though his jaw was rather soft. The lower parts of his face were littered lightly with red specs of acne. And a little bit of facial hair that crept up his chin and stretched across the underside of his jaw bone. The hair was only maybe one shade darker than the hair on his head.

“Hah! No way!” Sapnap shouted, trotting over to kneel down next to a tree. His previous skittishness seemed to disappear.

“What are you doing? The lava pool is that way.” y/n asks, head tilted at his seemingly random actions.

“Holly Crests.” Sapnap’s voice raised in pitch at his excitement, y/n kneeled next to him. They eyed the tiny stalks poking out of the dirt together, Sapnap plucked some out of the ground.

Y/n watched his brown eyes light up in enthusiasm.

“Here, eat them.” he said, shoving three into his own mouth. Y/n’s fear of poisoning dissipated, and when they put one in their mouth it tasted sweet. Like an earthy sugar, like coffee almost.

“We should take some.” y/n said, opening the backpack to take some with them. The plant had a slightly blue glow to them that could be seen in the darkness of the backpack.

“Definitely.” Sapnap agreed, his smile was charming. He was familiar in a way that y/n couldn’t quite place. He wasn’t like any human they’d ever met. He was kind, and y/n felt the overwhelming need to protect him.

“Y/n.” they spoke again, “That’s, uh, my name.” and Sapnap’s head pokes up at this, he looks intrigued.

“It’s nice to meet you… y/n.” he smiles that wonderful smile, it made y/n’s face heat up slightly.

They shook it away, focusing on getting The Heart; that's the most important thing.

“We need to keep moving.” y/n stood from the ground, looking around. “And find a cave.”

“A cave? Why?” Sapnap asked, brushing loose grass off of his knees. Y/n pulls themselves up onto a tree, climbing it. They reach out a hand down to Sapnap, he takes it.

“I need redstone for a compass, gold for the piglins... and you need a weapon.” y/n looks at Sapnap, he looks apprehensive. “It won’t take long.”

“Okay.” he nods, “I’ll be honest, I’ve never… I’ve never killed much of anything before.” Sapnap says,

“I mean I’ve forged food before but… the monsters.” he shook his head.

“You’ll be fine.” y/n reassures Sapnap, they jumped down from the tree. “Come on, this way. There’s a ravine”

Sapnap follows, the sun is setting by the time they descend into the decently sized cave system. Y/n shoves a torch into Sapnap’s hands,

“Shhhhh.” y/n presses their index finger to their lips. Groaning from zombies and clanking of bones is audible through the walls, Sapnap visibly shudders.

“Here, go mine some cobblestone, we’ll need it for the nether.” y/n whispers to him, Sapnap nods.

Y/n explores the cave further, something shiny catching the corner of their eye.

_ Diamond ore. _

They quickly place a crafting bend and forge an iron pickaxe, mining the precious mineral. Once they’d finished gathering enough resources, y/n traveled back to where Sapnap was. And the haul wasn’t too shabby either, half a stack of Iron, 8 diamonds, and a sizable amount of gold.

There was gold in the nether, but y/n doesn’t want to spend more time in there than they had to, especially since Sapnap was so inexperienced.

When y/n returned, they found Sapnap curled up against the working furnace, asleep. They stopped for a second, frozen in place at the sight. He was shivering, y/n frowned at this. The cave was cold, even right up against the furnace

Y/n felt a pull in their chest at Sapnap’s shivering. They tilted their head, looking at him. His eyes were closed, and his lips parted slightly with his cheek pressed against the stone of the warm furnace. They didn’t actually know how the cold affected humans,  _ was he going to be okay in the cold cave? Was he going to die? _

Y/n took all off their potions and sword scabbard from their jacket, kneeling down next to Sapnap’s sleeping form. They laid it over him, and he seemed to pull in closer to it, still asleep. 

He stopped shaking, y/n let out a breath of relief.

Sapnap stirred at this, opening his eyes halfway.

“I fell asleep?” he asks groggily. And y/n quickly stands up, left in their tattered long-sleeved under shirt. His eyes were still half closed. 

Y/n nodded at his question. Going back to the crafting bench next to the furnace, pulling out the diamonds they had just mined.

He looked down at the warm fabric around him,

“Is this.. Is this yours?”

They nodded again.

Sapnap makes an awkward move to push the canvas jacket off of him,

“You don’t have—” he starts to talk but y/n interrupts him,

“Keep it.” they say as they bond the diamond to the sticks, an axe starting to come together. 

“You’re cold.” 

Y/n doesn’t take their eyes from the weapon they’re crafting, it’s true, y/n wanted Sapnap to keep the jacket on, who knew how fragile humans were to the cold, they weren’t risking his safety because he was too prideful.

Sapnap doesn’t try to push it off. The jacket was a dull olive green and made of a sturdy canvas material, y/n knew it would insulate the heat around him and keep the cold of the cave out.

When they finished crafting the axe, and when y/n turned back to grab more coal from their bag they saw Sapnap was asleep again. They felt that all familiar tug in their chest again looking at him sleep, he looked adorable.

Y/n continued working, smelting the ore they had found. They both needed shields if they were to survive the nether, and fighting blazes. They worked swiftly and soon, y/n had two iron shields, and two iron swords in hand.

They held one set in their hands, and set the other sword shield set down against one the caves walls for Sapnap to retrieve later. 

Y/n leaves the area they had been working in, blocking Sapnap in so he’d be safe. They adventure further in the cave, and—

They hear it.

Lava.

They dig directly towards the source of the noise and sure enough, there's a bubbling pool of molten rock. Y/n climbs back up to the original ravine they had found, scooping up water from a stray stream coming from the wall. Y/n peers up to the surface, it’s nighttime now, they feel a pang of guilt about probably having to wake Sapnap.

They head in the direction of the walled off room where Sapnap is, walking with the water bucket still in hand. Y/n hears the groan of a zombie, and dread fills every part of them. Something is wrong, they just know it.

Y/n breaks into a sprint towards where Sapnap is, nearly tripping over stray rocks on the ground. 

They find they somehow the room was no longer blocked in. There was space for mobs to get in, y/n’s heart drops to their feet.

They hear Sapnap scream.

Immediately drawing their sword, y/n never slowing their pace. They find a zombie towering over Sapnap, he’s moved all the way on the other side of the room from where he was sleeping, he’s on his back with an arm braced up toward the monster.

“Y/n! Help!” Sapnap cried out, continuing to crawl backwards away from the zombie. Y/n felt the adrenaline rush and charged the mob.

Y/n shoves their sword straight through the zombie, and it hisses in pain before dropping, leaving nothing but the rotten flesh on the cave floor.

“Are you okay?” they promptly move to Sapnap, scanning his whole body for injury. There’s a minor scratch on his cheek and a large gash on his arm, but other than that he seems to be okay. 

“Yeah, I, uh. I think so.” he pants, sitting back against the wall of the cave.

“You’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine.”

“Sapnap.”

He ignores this, standing up, applying pressure to the wound on his arm. His blood is red and it drips down his wrist, y/n feels useless, they don’t understand humans.  _ If he’s hurt why can’t I help. _

Y/n moves closer and Sapnap flinches slightly, they step back not sure what to do. Y/n remembers something they’d learned in a world a million years ago.

“Sapnap, here. Sit with me, I can help.” y/n sits back on their thighs on the cold floor. He looks at them for a second before hesitantly dropping to sit criss-cross on the floor across from y/n.

They move closer and their knees brush his, taking Sapnap’s forearm in their hands. Y/n closes their eyes and starts speaking a language from long ago.

_ “∷ᒷᓵ𝙹リᓵ╎ꖎᒷ ᔑリ↸ ∷ᒷʖ⚍╎ꖎ↸,⊣╎⍊ᒷ ᒲᒷ ꖎ╎⎓ᒷ ᔑリ↸ i ∴╎ꖎꖎ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ʖᒷ ∷ᒷᓭ╎⊣リᒷ↸” _

The bleeding slows to a stop, and when they open their eyes all that’s left is a pink scar in the shape of the previous oozing gash.

Sapnap’s eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open slightly, he looks down at his now mostly healed arm, and then back to y/n.

“How did you, how did you do that..?” He asks breathlessly, and y/n shrugs, looking down and releasing his arm from their grasp.

“I don’t remember.” and that wasn’t a lie, they  _ didn’t  _ remember; it was a long time ago. It had come in handy countless times though, they had used it to heal themselves, to strengthen weapons and armor. To coerce animals to do what y/n wanted them to.

“I would’ve died if it wasn’t for you. That zombie would’ve gotten me.” Sapnap says dryly, they were still closer, his and y/n’s faces mere inches apart as he talks.

“I won’t let you die, Sapnap.”

He nods to them, his breathing still ragged and y/n could feel it on their lips.

“Okay.” he whispers, eyes slipping closed. Y/n rests their forehead on his, he feels warm, a thin sheen of sweat covers him. And they  _ won’t  _ let him die, they refuse to let him.

There’s a clatter from the opening at the front of the room,

Y/n jumps up and rushes towards it, blocking the room back in so nothing can get in. They turn back around to face Sapnap,

“How did it get in?” they ask him, he doesn’t look at y/n, fingers tracing the scar on his arm.

“You weren’t here. I waited but I thought you might be hurt, but as soon as I moved the cobble…” He flinched reciting the events, “It got in.”

“There was a sword and a shield right over there.” y/n remarked.

“I know, I just, I just... choked.” Sapnap looked away, but y/n’s eyes stayed trained on his. He turns away, and takes steps towards the shield and sword.

“I almost… It was almost.” his voice breaks, he sounds hoarse. “It was almost over.”

This confused y/n,  _ why was he so upset? He’s human, he’ll reincarnate. _

They moved closer to him, putting a nervous hand on his shoulder. Sapnap moves into their touch, it makes y/n’s stomach twist.

“I’m sorry, I just. I was really scared.” he choked out, y/n could see tears in his eyes. And they brush the hair out of his face,

“I’ve got you, it’s okay.” they pull him into an embrace, and Sapnap’s hands snake under y/n’s arms and his fists are pressed to y/n’s shoulders. “I’ve got you, Sapnap.”

“I won’t let you die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used [this](https://www.dcode.fr/standard-galactic-alphabet) to write the enchantment dialouge, if you want to know, y/n says "Reconcile and rebuild, give me life and I will not be resigned." to heal Sapnap.


	3. Chapter 3

They came back up to the surface in the morning. It was early, the terrain still damp from the previous night’s precipitation, and there was a slight fog; the atmosphere felt heavy.

There were hardly any mobs around, all that could be heard was the distant screeching of mobs burning up in the fresh daylight. y/n saw Sapnap cringe at this.

They walk around more, y/n jumps around using various methods to break their fall, scanning their surroundings.

“How do you get food around here? Aren’t you from a community.” y/n asks Sapnap.

“We farm. And we have to be a million miles away from my village now.” he sighs, gripping his shield tighter in his hand, he looks awkward with it.

Y/n just hums in response, they’re getting better at talking. Sapnap is good at talking, y/n tries their best to imitate his voice; they don’t want to scare him away with their underdeveloped communication skills.

“I’ll be right back Sapnap.” Y/n says before walking towards a large mountain. They scale it skillfully, using their water bucket and blocks to get to the top in under a couple of minutes. They climb the single tree perched at the top of the structure, using a hand to shield their eyes from the sun as y/n scans the surroundings.

_ A village, seemingly untouched by travelers. _

Y/n smirked, reaching a nimble hand into the inside pocket of their jacket, where they had collected a couple of ender pearls. The glassy purplish-blue orbs clinked together as they reached to take one out. Y/n looks down and locates Sapnap down below, he was breaking off the branches of a dark oak tree.

They line up the shot, closing one eye and then throwing the pearl hard at the ground in front of him.

“Ah!- Y/n? What the hell?!” Sapnap screams, jumping back, hands braced behind him on a crafting bench he’d set out.

Y/n giggled at his jumpiness, “Sorry.” they said between laughs.

Sapnap looks back to the tree, he doesn’t seem to laugh much, just a faint smile. Y/n’s face drops at this, features softening. They could tell something was wrong, it made their chest feel icky. Humans were like that, you could see every emotion they had just by looking at them. Y/n wondered how they even survived like that, against opponents that can smell fear.

If y/n was malicious, Sapnap would be dead by now, but they weren’t. They weren’t. They never would hurt anyone that wasn’t out of self defense.

“What’s wrong?” Y/n stepped closer,

“Nothing.” Sapnap deflects, “I’m okay.” he gives a smile, it doesn’t convince them but they don’t say anything.

“I have stuff to make bows but I just need-”

“String.” y/n finishes Sapnap’s sentence, pulling their bag off their shoulder and rummaging through it. They had saved string from fighting mobs in the cave earlier, they just didn’t have the wood to make a bow at the time.

“Thanks.” he takes the string, y/n watches him skillfully wrap the curved branches with string, in a criss-cross pattern.

“Here.” he says, handing one of the two bows to them, their fingers brushing slightly.

Y/n takes the bow, they trail the horizon. They pull the string back and pull out an arrow, lining up a shot at a bird in the distance. One eye closed, y/n let it go.

They hit it dead on, it makes a strangled noise before falling to the ground.

Sapnap’s eyes were trained on y/n when they turned to face him.

“Ever shot a bow before, Sapnap?” y/n smiled.

“Yeah, uh, once. It was a while ago.” he took the bow in both of his hands, 

Y/n looked at him, his eyes met the ground and his smile was sideways.

“Let me show you”, they dropped their own bow to the floor and took Sapnap’s hands. They stood behind him, taking his fingers within their own.

It was an intimate thing, really, the sun low on the horizon, their hands intertwined. Y/n’s chest touching Sapnap’s back, their faces were inches apart.

“You see, here- and now line it up and....” Y/n whispered in his ear,

Sapnap took the shot.

A cow falls to the ground with a groan.

He looks to y/n, their hands still cupped together on the bow, their eyes meet and noses brush.

The corner of y/n mouth quirks into a small grin,

“Bullseye.”


End file.
